


That Was Close! - What Was That?

by BrokenWings2602



Series: VLD Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Gen, VLD au, Wish-Granter!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings2602/pseuds/BrokenWings2602
Summary: Keith nearly finds out about Lance's secret.





	That Was Close! - What Was That?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I'm a newcomer in the VLD fandom and after I watch the show out of curiosity, I must say that I love it!! I binge-watching season 1-4 within a week, and now I can't wait for March 2nd to come!
> 
> Anyway, this is my first attempt at writing a drabble. Hope you enjoy it!

“Lance?”

Lance could hear Keith’s voice from outside. _Better change quick!_ Lance thought. He closed his eyes and focused. Soon he felt the tingling sensation of golden sparkles surrounding him. His blue uniform melted away, replaced by his casual clothes.

The door opened. There, Keith stands. Apparently he had been waiting the Cuban teen for quite some time.

“Hey man, didn’t expect you to come here. What do you need?” Lance asked.

But Keith didn’t reply. He just stared at Lance.

“Uh, Keith?”

Keith just stared.

Lance waved his hands in front of the older boy’s eyes. “Earth to Keith, hello?”

Keith blinked. He blinked again several times before he responded, “Lance! There you are. The others sent me to get you. We’re about to start dinner.”

“Awesome! I can’t wait to try what Hunk makes this time!”

They walked side by side, with Lance leading the conversation while Keith just replied absentmindedly.

“Keith? You okay man? You’re spacing out,” Lance stated, his brows furrowed in concern.

Keith glanced up, his eyes meeting his teammate’s worried gaze. He shook his head. “I’m okay Lance. I was just...lost in thought.”

"If you're sure..."

They spent the rest of the walk in silence.

* * *

Keith could've sworn that he saw sand dripping from Lance's fingertips.

But that’s not the only strange thing that he saw. The sand was...glittering. Okay, so maybe glitter dripped from Lance, which shouldn’t be a surprise, since he has a knack for pretty things, a trait he shared with Allura – some time ago during the team’s stop at Space Mall, she said that she would like something sparkly and shiny. But that’s not what Keith focused on at the moment.

He couldn’t forget the way the sand (or glitter?) fell. Sure, they fell like any other normal objects: down because of gravity. But those sand-glitter...they didn’t fell at the same pace like a normal sand or glitter would. They fell slowly, and they swayed back and forth, as if they’re dancing in the air.

There’s also the fact they shimmered several times, but Keith theorized it was probably because of the light from Lance’s room.

Keith remembered they weren’t just dripping from Lance’s hands. They were stuck at the Cuban boy’s hair and clothes as well.

But the biggest head-scratcher for Keith was they flickered and winking out altogether, _disappearing from his sight, leaving no single trace behind..._

...Like fairy dust.

And furthermore, Coran just did a recent check on the castle-ship’s condition. He said no strange substances or particles were found.

So where did those sand-glitter thing came from?

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble is part of VLD Fantasy AU where Lance is a student at a magic school where students are trained to be future Good & Evil storybook figures. The inspirations for this AU came from the concept that fairy tale characters have children, which is the base for media franchises like Mattel's "Ever After High", Disney's "Descendants", and Soman Chainani's best-selling novel series "The School for Good and Evil".
> 
> Since English isn't my first language, feel free to point out any grammar mistakes and/or errors that I may accidentally typed. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you!
> 
> You can find more info about this AU on my [Tumblr](http://traditionalartist.tumblr.com).
> 
> In case anyone wondering what Lance's blue uniform look like, you can see it [here](http://traditionalartist.tumblr.com/post/170539390722/lances-default-uniform-in-the-vld-fantasy-au).


End file.
